Super Junior Vacations
by Mochita-chan
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR fanfic (2010). Super Junior finalmente tiene vacaciones. Heechul se va a Estados Unidos; Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk y Donghae se van a Italia; Yesung y Sungmin tienen el apartamento para ellos solos; Shindong y Siwon tienen un momento de integración; y Kangin... en el servicio militar. Pairs: Hanchul, Kisung, Kyuwook, Kangteuk.


**Vacations**

**Título del fic:** Vacations  
**Autora:** Mochita-chan  
**Serie:** Oneshot  
**Parejas:** Varias  
**Fecha:** 04 de octubre del 2010  
**Tipo:** Crack  
**Genero:** Humor  
**Clasificación:** G  
**Descripción:** Super Junior finalmente decide irse de vacaciones por unas semanas. Mientras que un grupo explora nuevos países, el otro grupo debe aprovechar el mejor tiempo posible en Corea… Si es que eso es realmente posible, claro.

Actual Status  
En Italia: Leeteuk, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook y Kyuhyun  
En U.S.A.: Heechul  
En casa: Yesung y Sungmin  
En el estudio: Shindong y Siwon  
En el cuartel: Kangin  
En China: Hangeng  
MIA (Missing in Action): Kibum

Comentarios preliminares: Primero que nada, perdón a las que hace tiempo están que esperan las continuaciones de Korean Idol Survival, As told by Donghae y Otro líder… la inspiración no da… pero aunque estén comatosos, seguramente vendrán las ganas de continuarlos en algún momento. Por mientras, y siguiendo la línea de "Mochi especialmente escribe fics en octubre", decidí que la inspiración me daba para un nuevo fic tras ver esta nota ¿Por qué no? Al menos no planeo seguir la línea de "todos juntos de van de vacaciones y hay sexo desenfrenado y sin línea argumental consistente", porque de esos ya hay bastantes, así que aquí habrá todo lo que se espera de mí: bastante crack, completo formato de sitcom y un poco de fandom metido entre el argumento. Sip, va a ser un Fic Suju13, con uno que otro cameo de gente de SM.

…

Toda la banda, o al menos de los que seguían activos en el grupo, estaban sentados en la sala del apartamento principal, mirando aburridamente la televisión. Llevaban horas sin hablarse de algo interesante, a la vez que Kyuhyun seguía haciendo zapping de canales.

–¿Les conté de aquella vez en la que…? – Yesung comenzó a hablar, pero el resto interrumpió en coro.

–La mesera te reconoció en la cafetería y lo primero que te preguntó fue sobre el tamaño de tus manos en cámara – completaron los demás en coro.

–Ah, sí. Sí les conté – respondió el cabezón.

–Ayer me pasó algo divertido…

–Tu mamá llamó en medio de la práctica para decirte que uses los bóxers gruesos cuando te pongan los pantalones blancos en cámaras – completaron los demás en coro, a lo que Shindong se quedó colgado en el aire y volvió a sentarse callado en el sofá.

Finalmente Heechul no aguantó más y se levantó.

–¡Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos y estoy enfermo de ustedes! – gritó el pelirrojo - ¡Tengo que salir de aqui!

–¡Sepárense ahora! – dijo Eunhyuk, a lo que todos se levantaron y se fueron apresuradamente de la sala.

Segundos después, los diez estaban en el lobby del edificio.

–¿Qué entienden por "Sepárense"? – explotó Sungmin.

–¡Ugh! Suficiente. Hay que hablar con manager hyung – dijo finalmente Leeteuk.

Una vez en las oficinas de SM Entertainment…

–¡Estoy enfermo de ustedes! Es por eso que me daré mis merecidas vacaciones y volveré fresco al trabajo en 15 días – fue lo primero que dijo el manager cuando los tuvo a todos en la oficina.

–¿Entonces significa que nosotros…? – empezó a preguntar Leeteuk.

–Sí, también tienen vacaciones hasta entonces. Donde planeen ir queda a cargo de ustedes, pero no quiero enterarme de lo que hagan ni en internet, ni en prensa escrita o en ningún otro medio o las siguientes vacaciones serán en el hospital, y las mías en un psiquiátrico.

Ni bien escucharon eso, los muchachos abandonaron la oficina del manager en un parpadeo.

***

–¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue que decidiste esto? – le reclamó Sungmin.

–Hey, dijiste que ibas a estar ocupado y Ryeowook me propuso la idea hace unas horas. Es por eso que estoy empacando ahora ¿En qué momento iba a decírtelo? – respondió el maknae mientras llenaba su maleta.

–Pues genial. Ve a Italia y mejor para mí. Tendré la habitación para mí solo – dijo al hacer un puchero y sentarse molesto en la cama.

–Gracias por el apoyo, hyung. También te echaré de menos – dijo Kyuhyun.

Cuando Kyuhyun estaba por cruzar la puerta, Sungmin le interrumpió.

–Kyu. Tráeme un Nobile di Montepulciano – dijo el rosado con un puchero.

Kyuhyun sonrió y le palmeó la cabeza.

–Seguro, hyung.

***

–Aguanta ¿Cómo es eso de que les han dado vacaciones? – vociferó un sorprendido Kangin por la línea telefónica, lo cual hizo que varios cadetes voltearan a verle al teléfono de la recepción.

–Sí. Teukie hyung, Hyukkie y yo nos vamos. Resulta que Ryeowook y Kyuhyun también van a ir en el mismo paquete y decidimos que los cinco haríamos un buen group-touring a Italia ¿No es genial, hyung? Siempre quise conocer la torre inclinada, darle la mano al Papa, ver cómo preparan pizzas haciendo que la masa gire en un dedo… ¿Cómo será pisar uvas? Aunque da un poco de cosita que el vino venga de…

Mientras Donghae seguía con su monólogo, tan metido estaba en él que no se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie en la línea, con el teléfono balanceándose al borde de la mesa.

***

Heechul estaba emocionado. Pasaría un fin de semana completo para él solo en Los Angeles. Pasearía por Hollywood, comería un Hot Dog de Pink's, encontraría a Lady Gaga y, lo mejor de todo el asunto, estaría él enteramente solo sin tener que compartir el espacio con 9 personas más en la habitación. Entonces repasó el último pensamiento que había tenido. 9 personas… Un año atrás hubiera podido pensar "12". Demonios que aún pensaba en que eran 13 o que debían serlo, siquiera. No podía negar que aún estaba dolido por el asunto, en especial desde que no sabía nada de Hangeng, lo cual lo ponía cada vez más molesto. Se sacudió eso último de encima. Estaba en el avión, a punto de irse de vacaciones para olvidarse de sus problemas, no para recordarlos. Nada podría cambiar eso.

Los últimos pasajeros del embarque entraron al avión. Seguramente estaban haciendo una escala en Seoul para llegar a Estados Unidos, por lo que Heechul estaba seguro de que quien le tocara de compañero de asiento sería un extranjero que no le molestaría durante todo el vuelo.

Cuando sintió al nuevo pasajero sentarse en el asiento contiguo, Heechul bajó la revista, pero al percatarse de quién era su compañero de sitio, alzó a prisa la revista y cubrió su rostro. Mierda. Sí. Ahora sí creía en Dios, y seguramente que Dios lo odiaba ¡¿Por qué de entre todas las personas en el universo tenían que estar ellos dos ahí?!

***

–¿Estamos todos completos? – preguntó Leeteuk al tener a sus cuatro dongsaengs en fila, por lo que los cuatro "niños" respondieron afirmativamente en coro.

–Sí, hyung.

–Perfecto. No olviden sus pasaportes y la goma de mascar para el despegue y…

–Olvidé cerrar el apartamento con llave – dijo Donghae.

A Leeteuk casi le dio un ataque y estuvo a punto de hiperventilarse e irse corriendo de vuelta a la casa, de no ser porque Kyuhyun le detuvo.

–Hyung. Relájate. Ajumma va a ir a limpiar cada domingo y no todos se están yendo de casa – le recordó el menor.

–Sí. Es cierto – suspiró el líder – La verdad es que estoy nervioso. Es la primera vez que viajamos sin una agenda y… vaya, los cinco viajamos. Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos todos juntos…

–Sí, qué pena que Siwon-ah y Shindong hyung tengan que grabar y que Kangin hyung esté… ¡hmph! – Donghae no continuó porque Eunhyuk le tapó la boca a penas mencionó a Kangin. La cara de Leeteuk se fue tornando esta vez melancólica.

–Descuida, hyung. Vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir en estas dos semanas y traeremos regalos para todos – le dijo un animado Ryeowook.

–Sí, Wookie-ah. Tienes razón. Serán las mejores vacaciones de nuestras vidas – dijo el líder para autoconvencerse – Además siempre siento que todos nos acompañan en espíritu donde vayamos.

***

Yesung silbaba animado con una bolsa de papel en brazos. Aún sin encender las luces, dejó todo lo que había comprado en la mesa. En cuanto pasó a la estancia, se llevó un susto grande cuando casi tropezó con un bulto negro en el camino.

–¡Ajá! Sabía que no ibas a ir de visita a tu casa y querías quedarte con el apartamento para ti solo – dijo Sungmin al ver a Yesung ahí.

–Yo estaba… Esto es… Hey, un momento ¿No te ibas a ir tú también a tu casa? – cuestionó Yesung.

Ahora el pillado era Sungmin, quien no podía formular una respuesta consistente.

–Yo… pues… tenía que… tenía que vigilar que alguien cuidara el apartamento apropiadamente. Eso no explica aún por qué estás aquí ¿Qué es esto? – Sungmin se acercó a la mesa en la que Yesung había dejado sus compras y se puso a revisar, a pesar de que Yesung hacía todo lo posible para que no siguiera – Velas, fresas, crema batida… ¡Ibas a traer a una chica aquí! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso a mí?!

–¡No! No iba a traer… a una… chica… – respondió Yesung mientras iba bajando el volumen de su voz y encogiéndose por cada palabra.

–Ya. No tiene que darte vergüenza. Ya sé que esa regla de no salir con alguien de la empresa es absurda, hyung. Pero ya deberíamos tenernos confianza suficiente para…

–No vas a entender. Es que…

El timbre de la puerta los interrumpió y Sungmin fue a abrir, para nerviosismo de Yesung. Al abrir, Kibum estaba ahí, lo cual tomó fuera de guardia al rosado, ya que no veía al actor en muchísimo tiempo.

–H-hola, hyung – por el tono que usó y la expresión que puso, Sungmin podía notar que Kibum tampoco esperaba verlo ahí.

–Oye, qué milagro que te veo, Kibum-ah. Casi no sabemos qué es de ti. Lo malo es que el resto se ha ido de vacaciones fuera del país y Siwon-ah y Shindong están grabando unas telenovelas.

–Kibum-ah. Qué… sorpresa – dijo Yesung al llegar a la puerta.

–Pensé que ibas a estar solo aquí, hyung – dijo Kibum.

–Eso también pensé yo.

Entonces algo en la cabeza de Sungmin hizo click. Miró a Yesung y a Kibum y comenzó a sumar uno más uno.

–Oh… vaya… – dijo Sungmin.

–¡No es lo que piensas, Sungmin-ah! – comenzó a excusarse Yesung.

–Seguramente. Y no quiero ponerme en medio de ustedes… El problema es que no tengo la llave del apartamento de arriba y no tengo donde pasar las siguientes dos semanas… Y rayos. Me siento mal por cortarles su único momento juntos... Mis padres se fueron a visitar a Sungjin y no volverán tampoco… ¿Por qué salgo estorbando en todos sitios? Kyu tampoco me dijo para ir con él a Italia y no tengo planes en absoluto… – comenzó a decir con un gran puchero y ojos húmedos.

Kibum, haciendo honor a su carácter, no se compadeció ni una milésima. Sin embargo Yesung estaba al punto de moquear ahí mismo.

–¡Te comprendo enteramente, Sungmin-ah! – exclamó conmovido hasta las lágrimas, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros del menor y palmeándole – Fue como esa vez en la que me dejaron olvidado en el parque de diversiones… O cuando en octavo grado jugábamos a las escondidas y los demás olvidaban buscarme… O esa vez en la que manager hyung se fue de la panadería sin mí y regresé caminando al dormitorio… O esa vez en la que…

Mientras Yesung seguía contando sus momentos de abandono, Sungmin estaba conforme, reprimiendo su sonrisa de triunfo, ya que había conseguido quedarse en el apartamento. El único que no parecía conforme con el arreglo fue Kibum.

***

–¡Y corten! –dijo el director una vez que terminaron la escena – Todos hicieron un buen trabajo. Mañana los espero temprano a todos.

–Gracias, hyung – agradecieron todos.

Siwon suspiro cansado, mientras la maquillista le quitaba la base del rostro.

–Te ves cansado, Siwon-ssi – le comentaba la maquillista – Escuché que el resto de tu banda se fue de vacaciones. No deberías estar trabajando tanto.

–No te preocupes, noona. Me gusta trabajar. Va a ser un gran proyecto y sería injusto si me tomo un descanso mientras todos siguen.

–Siendo tan joven y debes sacrificar diversión. Realmente eres admirable, Siwon-ssi.

Siwon tomó el momento de descanso para reflexionar sobre su vida ¿Estaría desperdiciando la mejor etapa de su vida por el trabajo? Incluso sus hyungs se habían ido de viaje a Italia y estaban viviendo sus vacaciones.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos y suspiró. Seguramente era la agencia con otra actividad en línea.

–¿Diga?

–Siwon-ah ¿Ya saliste de filmación? – pregunto Shindong al otro lado de le línea.

–Oh, Shindong hyung. Hemos terminado las filmaciones por hoy ¿Cómo va tu dorama?

–Estoy tan cansado que no podría mover ni un hueso… ¿Tienes planes hoy?

–Pensaba ir a… – antes de que Siwon pudiera contestar completo, Shindong ya había tomado alas.

–¡Vamos a beber! Tu hyung invita, porque somos tú y yo contra las cláusulas laborales y es una oportunidad para que tú y yo entremos en contacto. Será divertido ¿Qué dices, Siwon-ah?

Siwon la pensó un rato. Era Shindong hyung. Iban a beber algunos tragos juntos ¿Por qué no?

***

"Señores pasajeros. Pueden desabrochar sus cinturones. Llegaremos al aeropuerto de Los Angeles en 14 horas, a las 9.40 a.m. hora local. Disfruten de su viaje y gracias por preferir Asiana Airlines."

Desde que despegaron, Heechul estuvo con la revista en la cabeza todo el rato, y realmente se estaba aburriendo de leer la misma página cinco veces. No podía quedarse todo el viaje con un papel en la cara. En algún momento tendría que ir al baño o comer, y es ahí cuando lo descubriría ¿Por qué de todos los vuelos, rutas comerciales, clases económicas y número de asiento entre todas las cosas, maldita sea?

–Va a ser un largo viaje – escuchó Heechul decir a su compañero de sitio – Oh, lo siento. Estaba pensando en voz alta – dijo con su marcado acento extranjero.

–Ehm… Sí, me acalambraré sentado aquí – respondió Heechul impostando la voz.

–Iba a viajar con mi madre, pero estaba ocupada con el negocio, así que estoy por mi cuenta… Aunque no es la primera vez que viajo solo, igual se siente extraño no hablar con nadie en absoluto, por eso me disculpará que esté molestándole…

–Seguramente ¿Y… viaje de placer, no?

–Voy donde un amigo que es productor. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo video y pediré asesoría. Últimamente estoy muy metido en mi carrera como solista.

A Heechul se le volteó el estómago y se contuvo para no gritar. Realmente la situación estaba poniéndose intolerable para él.

–Seguramente… que te irá bien, chico. Escuché que a los chicos de Super Junior les está yendo bien.

–Oh… eso… Ojalá que sí…

–Aunque… – añadió Heechul aún detrás de su revista – Las fans siguen hablando de lo mal que están todos con un asunto interno. Debe ser difícil para esos chicos…

Hubo un silencio prolongado, pero Heechul no se atrevía a mirar si algo pasaba ¿Y si lo había hecho llorar? ¿O si se había sentido aludido y se ofendió? Lentamente trató de mirarlo con el rabillo del ojo.

Para su sorpresa Hangeng estaba mirándolo fijamente a su costado, esperando a que apartara la revista, lo cual sobresaltó a Heechul.

–Hola, Heechul-ah – dijo finalmente el chino.

–Qué coincidencias de vuelo, ¿No? Ni me percaté de que eras tú, chino.

–Dejaste de fingir la voz desde hace un buen rato, Heechul-ah.

Y fue entonces que el avión podría haberse perdido en el Pacífico si Heechul hubiera querido. Por desgracia para él, serían las 14 horas de vuelo más largas de su vida.

***

–Realmente no tengo idea de qué pasaba por su cabeza cuando me dijo eso ¿Pueden creerlo? – les terminó de contar Sungmin a Yesung y Kibum, quienes seguían masticando distraídamente su comida.

Habían estado en la mesa del comedor con los platos de pasta durante una hora entera. Al parecer las velas habían sido descartadas y el vino que iba a ser para la velada romántica había quedado dividido entre los tres, añadiendo claro algunas críticas de Sungmin sobre qué tipo de cosecha hubiera funcionado mejor con el spaghetti.

–¿Y qué hay de postre? – preguntó Sungmin.

–Oh, rayos. Sabía que olvidaba algo – dijo Kibum, golpeándose la frente – Perdón, hyung. Acabo de recordar que dejé olvidado el pastel.

–No te preocupes. Traje fres… ¡Ouch! – Yesung recibió una patada debajo de la mesa que no le dejó seguir hablando.

–Y no traje mi billetera tampoco para pagar otro taxi. Me da vergüenza pedirlo, pero ¿Podrías recoger el pastel, Sungmin hyung?

–Seguro, Kibum-ah. Yesung-hyung preparó la cena para nosotros.

–Perfecto. Toma el recibo y si tienes cualquier duda, me llamas.

–Claro. Ahora voy.

Una vez que Sungmin saliera, Yesung se sobó la pierna.

–No necesitábamos postre, Kibum-ah – dijo el mayor.

–Pero al menos Sungmin hyung ya nos dejó tranquilos – dijo al liberar la sonrisa que había estado reprimiendo.

–Oh… Ooooooh, ya veo – exclamó Yesung al darse cuenta por fin del plan de Kibum – Pero… ¿No nos va a quedar solo como quince minutos libres hasta que regrese?

–Solo si llega a la pastelería en helicóptero – sonrió al mostrarle la copia del recibo – De algo tiene que servir que mamá me mandara a comprar en esa pastelería francesa.

***

Leeteuk suspiró, apoyando el codo sobre el brazo de su asiento y sin prestarle atención al argumento de la película enfrente suyo.

–¿Sucede algo, hyung? – preguntó Kyuhyun, quien jugaba poker con su control remoto.

–Nada, Kyuhyun-ah…

–¿En serio? Estás muy distraído ¿Qué película estás viendo?

–No es nad… – aunque ya era muy tarde para ocultarlo, ya que Kyuhyun había visto que era "Hello, Schoolgirl", específicamente la escena en la que Sook, el personaje de Kangin en la película, estaba besando a su coprotagonista – Bueno, al menos ese día comió sardinas con kimchi.

–Hyung, tienes que dejarlo ir. No puedes arrastrar las frustraciones cuando lo que te recomendó manager hyung es descanso y liberación de tensiones.

–Tienes razón, Kyuhyun-ah. Tengo que relajarme y… ¡Donghae-ah, aléjate de eso!

Kyuhyun vio que no había remedio, observando cómo su líder iba a controlar a cierto pez que estaba jugando con la máscara de oxígeno y apretando ininterrumpidamente el botón de la azafata.

–¡Mayday! ¡Mayday! Pez volador está bajo ataque. Procediendo a lanzar misiles – seguía diciendo Donghae mientras jugaba a las fuerzas aéreas.

–¡Le he dicho mil veces que ese botón es solo para emergencias, joven! – le regañó la azafata.

Atrás de ese asiento, Ryeowook y Eunhyuk trataban de tapar sus vergüenzas detrás de una revista.

***

Siwon y Shindong se encontraron en un pequeño pub que frecuentaban trainees de diversas agencias, por lo que casi podían pasar desapercibidos y acodarse en la barra con toda tranquilidad. A pesar de que Siwon no tomaba, Shindong al final se las arregló para que su dongsaeng brindara con él. Y eso había sido dos horas antes.

–… Y entonces el director comenzó a decir que debía hablar menos en la escena e hiciera más close-ups a mis ojos… Y luego seguía diciendo que le ponga más énfasis a mis cejas… A veces me pregunto si solamente soy cejas para las cámaras…

–No. También eres abdominales, brazos y hoyuelos ¡Salud!

–¡Salud! – brindó también y ambos secaron sus vasos de cerveza.

–En serio, Siwon-ah. Eres más que solo cuerpo para las chicas, también tienes una gran personalidad y un alma muy bondadosa. Muchas veces he querido ser como tú.

–Hyung, no te menosprecies. Eres más gracioso, ocurrente y tienes una linda novia con la que vas a casarte. Yo no puedo tener una novia si mi padre no la aprueba antes, o si el pastor Chua no la aprueba si no es cristiana… O si mis fans no la critican primero… O si…

–Vives muy subyugado por lo que los demás quieren de ti, Siwon-ah. Tú eres capaz de controlar tu propia vida.

–Y es por eso que no estoy… – Siwon dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio y tomó otro sorbo – Mírame ahora, hyung. Este es el único rato libre que tendré para charlar con un amigo. Mañana tengo que volver a trabajar y ser un ídolo, a pesar de que tenemos vacaciones y no estoy disfrutando de la vida como lo están haciendo los demás…

–¿Qué tal entonces si salimos todos los días después de filmación? Así no te sentirás solo y haremos más cosas juntos – sonrió Shindong.

Siwon se animó más y esbozó una gran sonrisa al escucharlo. Alzó el vaso y brindó una vez más con su hyung.

***

¿Cuánto rato más podían estar sin hablarse? La situación era incómoda. Es más. Era la primera vez que se veían en persona después de meses, tiempo en el que Hangeng no se había dignado siquiera a comentarle en el Minihompy o algo. Maldito chino.

–Y… – Hangeng comenzó a hablar después de una hora – ¿Cómo han estado?

–Hartos. Yesung sigue rompiendo cosas, Donghae sigue rompiendo mi paciencia, Kangin sigue en servicio y nos enfermamos de vernos diario. Por eso estoy de vacaciones ahora.

–Vaya… Les dieron vacaciones, quizás sí debí haberme esperado un poco antes de renunciar – intentó reírse de su propia broma, pero Heechul lo observó con una mueca.

Chiste malo, definitivamente. Al parecer, el chino se dio cuenta de qué enfoque se le podía dar a ese comentario y volvió a callarse apenado.

–Quizás sí debiste haberte esperado. O quizás pudiste haber esperado y consultar conmigo por mientras antes de renunciar ¡¿En qué momento habías decidido algo así?! – explotó finalmente Heechul.

–No es tu asunto, Heechul-ah.

–¡Es mi asunto desde que hemos vivido juntos durante 7 años! ¡Así como era asunto mío saber si realmente estabas enfermo y cansado o si querías usarnos a todos de escalón para irte!

–Nunca te he usado de escalón, Heechul-ah.

–Oh, seguro. Es por eso que no hablaste conmigo antes de contratar a tu abogado.

–También tú me usabas. Durante todo ese tiempo he sido tu cocinero, segundo al mando y el inmigrante tonto del dormitorio ¿Qué iba a discutir contigo de mis planes de vida?

–¡Argh! ¡Ya sé por qué los demás siguen molestos contigo!

–¡Noticias! ¡No soportas a nadie que te dé la contra!

–¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces no voy a pasar ni un rato más contigo!

–¡Me parece excelente!

–¡No compartiré el mismo espacio contigo!

–¡Lo mismo digo!

Al mismo tiempo, ambos, furibundos, cogieron frazada y almohada y partieron a polos opuestos del avión.

Segundos después, ambos regresaron a sus sitios y se sentaron molestos.

–Vuelo lleno.

–Entonces nos quedaremos aquí sin hablarnos.

–Perfecto. Ni se te ocurra hablarme.

–Tú ni me hables tampoco.

–Me sigues hablando.

–Argh. Basta.

Y sincronizadamente, ambos jalaron sus frazadas y se voltearon de espaldas al otro.

***

Ryeowook siguió viendo su película. Curiosamente había encontrado Jumunjin en el banco de datos del avión. Kibum sí que sabía actuar. Se preguntaba si él también estaría de vacaciones o algo así.

–Vaya, solo faltaría que saliera nuestra película. Comienzo a sospechar – comentó Kyuhyun, quien se había cambiado de sitios con Eunhyuk.

Se percató de que el magnae se sentó a su lado y sonrió mientras se quitaba los auriculares.

–Por ahí vi otra película conocida – añadió Kyuhyun, dirigiendo un momento su mirada a Leeteuk, quien había vuelto a poner Hello Schoolgirl.

–Al menos estaremos en Italia dentro de 8 horas más.

–En las cuales Donghae hyung cambió los folletos de lugar, trabó la puerta del primer baño, llamó a los cargos 20 veces para cambiar de almohadas e hizo que la aeromoza desactivara su botón de emergencias – enumeró Kyuhyun.

–Como dije… Serán ocho horas – Ryeowook suspiró y puso su mano sobre la de Kyuhyun – Creo que eso es lo bueno de los vuelos largos.

–Sí. Definitivamente – respondió al entrelazar los dedos con los de su compañero.

Kyuhyun se inclinó hacia Ryeowook y se acercó lentamente hacia él, por lo que Ryeowook cerró los ojos y esperó ese contacto, hasta que finalmente…

–¡Hay WiFi en el avión! – exclamó de repente Eunhyuk al abrir su portátil.

–¡Starcraft! – exclamó de repente Kyuhyun, quien se unió a la partida del avión, dejando a Ryeowook completamente colgado.

***

Se sentía en el paraíso, sintiendo como las grandes manos de Kibum acariciaban y masajeaban su espalda. Toda la tensión del día desaparecía.

–Ahí hay otro nudo, hyung – dijo Kibum mientras seguía dándole masajes a Yesung, quien estaba bocabajo a lo largo del sofá.

–Ni te imaginas por qué salen.

–Descuida, hyung. Haré que el estrés se vaya rápido – Kibum volteó a su hyung y lentamente se fue acercando hacia él, cuando…

–¡No saben lo difícil que fue conseguir Ecler de fresas! – exclamó de repente un recién llegado Sungmin – La panadería francesa estaba como a 3 horas de aquí a pie, así que busqué en el directorio y resulta que abrieron otra pastelería en Jungnan. Había una cola que no se imaginan.

Yesung y Kibum se incorporaron rápidamente y se sentaron en el sofá.

–Oh… gracias, Sungmin-ah – dijo Yesung al ocultar su molestia entre dientes.

–No quiero ser ninguna molestia para ustedes. Continúen como si no estuviera yo – dijo el rosado mientras se sentaba justo en medio del sofá y entre ambos. Encendió el televisor con el control remoto y lo dejó en el canal de películas.

Yesung se acomodó y suspiró resignado, al mismo tiempo que la atmósfera se hundía con el Titanic en la pantalla.

Por otra parte, la mente de Kibum ya estaba planeando cómo deshacerse de Sungmin. Necesitaba un plan infalible, de alguien que pensara siniestramente y sin escrúpulos…

***

–¿Quieres echar a Sungmin-ah del apartamento? Pues yo necesito saber cómo salir de aquí e impedir que Kyuhyun-ah vaya a seducir a Teukie – refunfuñó Kangin al otro lado de la línea – No sé, Yesung. Ponle somnífero en el café o algo así ¿Qué puedo saber yo? ¿Ahora cómo hago yo para salir de aquí? – pausa para escuchar – ¿Pedir un día libre aquí? Eso es aún más ridículo que el chiste sobre la comadreja que hiciste el lunes en la tele.

Kangin le colgó sin siquiera escuchar el fuerte "¡RESPÉTAME, malcriado!" que vociferó el emo por el otro lado de la línea.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de burlar la seguridad, cómo iba a correr desde el cuartel hasta el aeropuerto de Incheon, comprar el pasaje más rápido a Italia y encontrar a Leeteuk entre toda la gente. Al menos eso funcionó dentro de su cabeza cuando se quedó dormido ayer.

***

Mientras tanto, la convivencia en el apartamento iba por la misma ruta que había tomado horas atrás en la cita triple, a lo que había mutado lo que iba a ser una velada romántica, como la había alucinado Yesung. No había ni un solo momento en el que Kibum y Yesung trataran de tocarse sin ser interrumpidos por la presencia de Sungmin en el apartamento.

–¿Ya se fue a dormir? – preguntó Kibum cuando se escabulló a la habitación de Yesung.

–Sí, se fue a su habitación y no saldrá. Realmente funcionó lo del somnífero en su café. La receta decía que tardaba una hora en hacer efecto. Me sorprende que cayera antes – dijo Yesung, una vez que terminó de alimentar a sus tortugas.

–Entonces creo que podemos retomar lo que íbamos a hacer originalmente, hyung – dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

–Sí. Ven aquí – Yesung se subió a la cama y le invitó a acompañarle, para lo cual Kibum no dudó ni un instante y procedió a atacar los labios del mayor, en un remolino de abrazos y caricias.

–He estado esperando mucho por este momento, Jongwoon hyung – dijo entre besos en su cuello, pero no recibió respuesta – ¿Hyung?

Para sorpresa de Kibum, Yesung se había quedado dormido en medio del arrumaco. Si conocía a su hyung, lo más probable era que…

–¡Hyung! Dejé mi café enfriando en el counter ¿No lo han visto? – se escuchó a Sungmin desde la cocina, por lo que Kibum, completamente inexpresivo, se levantó de la cama de Yesung y se arropó en la de Ryeowook tras apagar las luces.

***

–Así que… ¿Eres hermano de Sungmin-ah? – preguntó Boom al muchacho, los dos cenando con los demás reclutas.

–Sí. Hyung habló mucho de ti, Boom-ah – respondió el joven – Me hubiera gustado que hyung también viniera a visitarme con mis padres, pero ellos se fueron antes de saber que le iban a dar vacaciones.

–Debieron haber trabajado muchísimo. Hubieras visto la cara de Youngwoon-ssi cuando vimos la televisión en el lobby el día del debut. Casi se puso a llorar.

–Sí la vi. Y no estaba llorando, el pañuelo eran para sus babas cuando salió Leeteuk hyung a hacer su parte. Hablando de él ¿Dónde está Youngwoon hyung?

–Intentando escapar de nuevo – intervino Tukutz desde la otra mesa.

A lo lejos, pudieron escuchar cómo los porteros cargaban a Kangin fuera de una carretilla de la lavandería mientras el corpulento idol gritaba "¡No entienden! ¡Tengo que llegar a Italia! ¡Teukie!"

–Te dije que iban a capturarlo en 15 – dijo otro de los cadetes mientras le cobraba dinero a su compañero.

***

Pensando bien las cosas, Heechul dejó correr el agua del inodoro y la fuerte succión vació todo con un fuerte y corto ruido. No tenía nada qué hacer. Las películas ya las había visto todas, la misma revista ya la había leído hasta casi sabérsela de memoria, y definitivamente no tenía ganas de regresar a su sitio, al costado de Hangeng,

–Muy bien. Solamente quedan cuatro horas de vuelo y no tendré que verlo de nuevo. Simplemente volveré ahí y lo ignoraré lo que queda – dijo a su reflejo antes de prepararse y salir del baño.

Justo cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Hangeng en la puerta del baño, quedando ambos frente a frente en el pasillo estrecho.

–Permiso – dijo Hangeng.

–¿Por qué tengo que moverme yo primero? Muévete tú primero – respondió el otro.

–Sí, claro. Siempre soy el que tiene que dar permiso – respondió el chino con sarcasmo.

–Yo no pienso apartarme – la lucha de miradas continuó así entre los dos. De repente el avión tuvo una turbulencia que hizo a Hangeng perder el equilibrio y caerse dentro del baño junto con Heechul, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

–¿Podrías quitarte de encima? – dijo Heechul, sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, con Hangeng aprisionándolo contra este.

–Podría si tuviera espacio atrás. La puerta no se abre y no hay espacio.

–Genial. Lo que me faltaba. Vine aquí para ver si estaba unos minutos separado de ti y ahora parecemos sardinas.

–Realmente no sé cuál es tu problema, Heechul-ah. Desde hace horas que nos hemos estado peleando ¿No piensas olvidar todo el asunto?

–¿Como tú me olvidaste a mí? No podría olvidarte aunque quisiera, pabo.

–¿Qué?

Reinó un silencio en el pequeño cubículo. Heechul suspiró y finalmente dejó salir sus sentimientos.

–No te he olvidado ni lo pienso hacer. Aunque hayas tenido tus motivos para irte sin decirme nada, lo que más me duele es que después de eso no me hayas contactado siquiera para decir que estabas bien.

–Lo he dicho muchas veces, Heechul-ah. Te extraño y a pesar de la distancia aún te quiero.

–Pero lo dijiste por tu blog para que todos pensaran que de ti no viene el conflicto. No es lo mismo que agarrar el teléfono y decirme con tu propia voz que aún me amas.

–Heechul-ah…

–Mira, ya pasó todo. Al menos pude verte de nuevo para decirte todo esto en tu cara. Los demás no lo entienden y yo menos. No sé si decírtelo con un traductor o qué…

No se dijeron más, al menos no con palabras. Los besos fueron suficientes para compensar todos los meses de separación.

–Heechul-ah. Realmente te he extrañado – dijo Hangeng al terminar de besarle, abrazándolo por su delgada cintura.

–Y yo a ti… Pero ya tuve demasiado. Hay que salir de aquí.

–No sé. Nunca antes había estado en un baño de avión… al menos no así – dijo sonriendo.

–Idiota – Heechul entonces devolvió la sonrisa.

Afuera no importaba que la gente hiciera cola. Aún les quedaban unas horas más antes de llegar a California.

***

Yesung despertó al día siguiente, después de 10 horas de dormitar como un tronco. Miró a su alrededor confundido ¿No estaba Kibum a punto de meterse en sus pantalones hasta que él…?

Apresuradamente, Yesung salió del cuarto en busca de Kibum, encontrando solamente a Sungmin en la cocina tomando café.

–Buenos días, hyung. Preparé uno especial. Hay más en la cafetera.

–Gr-gracias… ¿Has visto a Kibum?

–Lo llamó su agente y dijo que tenía otra audición. Me mandó a decirte que lo esperaras… Quizás sentado. Demora mucho en sus audiciones.

Completamente devastado, Yesung dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa, provocando un golpe seco contra la superficie.

–¿Estás bien, hyung? – preguntó Sungmin.

–No. Esa fue mi frustración. Se acumuló en mi corazón, el cual fue a mi cabeza y la hizo pesada ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! ¡¿Por qué no lo estaría?!

Una breve pausa, en la que Sungmin tomó un sorbo de su café y preparó la taza para Yesung. Entonces Sungmin volvió a hablar.

–Sigo pensando que estás pésimo hoy.

Yesung sintió cómo su ojo tenía un tic y se preparó para decirle lo que hace tiempo debía.

–Sungmin-ah. No nos has deja… – el timbre sonó entonces, dejando a Yesung en media palabra.

–Oh, timbre. Será mejor que abra.

En la puerta, Henry estaba de visita.

–Henry-ah ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Hola, hyung. Quería pedirte un favor… Tengo boletos para una fiesta, pero no me van a dejar salir a menos que me acompañe un mayor ¿Puedes ir conmigo?

–No sé… Pensaba pasar el tiempo con Yesung-hyung y…

–No te preocupes por mí, Sungmin-ah – dijo Yesung, llegando instantáneamente a la puerta – Tienes deberes de hyung que cumplir. No me puedo interponer en eso.

–¿Seguro, hyung? Había pensado en que podríamos ver Raise of the Dead juntos.

–¡NO! – casi gritó Yesung ante la sola idea de ver zombies – Digo… Henry-ah estará muy solo. Sé un buen hyung.

–Será divertido, Sungmin hyung. Creo que Amber llevará a Sooyoung – añadió el canadiense, captando instantáneamente el interés de Sungmin.

–Pasa por aquí a las 6 – dijo Sungmin y se encerró en su habitación para alistarse.

Una vez que Sungmin estaba fuera de la vista, Henry se volvió a Yesung y extendió la mano.

–Kibum hyung dijo que te quedaba a deber. Me debes cuatro entradas, gasolina y todo lo que gastaremos en la noche.

–Dongsaeng sangrador. No pensé que fueras tan interesado – dijo Yesung al sacar billetes de su bolsillo y dárselos.

–Hey, fueron ustedes los que decidieron convertir mi cita en una salida grupal. Es algo que el dinero no puede reponer – una vez que Henry contó el dinero, se volvió a su hyung con una sonrisa de complicidad – Espero que valga la pena para ti, hyung.

–Eso espero, gracias.

Definitivamente Kibum siempre estaba adelante en todo, astuto como siempre. Solo le daba un poco de miedo que tal vez fuera demasiado listo para bien propio.

***

–Ahora sí. Por una vez hasta que aterrice el avión ¡Quédate quieto! – dijo el desesperado líder, una vez que terminó de acomodar a Donghae con todas las mantas del avión, extremos bien metidos debajo del cojín del asiento y asegurados con el cinturón.

–Ok, ya lo entendí, hyung… ¿Podrías rascarme la nariz antes de regresar a tu sitio? – preguntó el pez.

Eunhyuk volvió a cambiar de sitio esta vez para estar al costado de su amigo pez y le acomodó los audífonos en las orejas.

–¿Algún pedido en especial? – preguntó el mono.

–Sí. Realmente me gustaría revisar si no se me cayó uno de los anillos que traía… Y casi no siento los brazos, esto está muy ajustado, Hyukkie.

–Buen intento. No usas anillos – sonrió el otro.

–Vaya, sí me conoces bien.

–A ti y a tus manos. Una vez que lleguemos a Italia, podrás brincar todo lo que quieras. Tengo pensado que podríamos alquilar una motoneta e ir a la torre de Piza.

–Oh, sí ¿Crees que tenga anchoas y doble queso?

–¿Sabes que la torre no es de…? Ah, olvídalo. Tendrás más anchoa cuando lleguemos al hotel – dijo con la sonrisa que el pez conocía tan bien de él.

–¡Woohoo!

Una vez que Leeteuk llegó a su asiento, Ryeowook y Kyuhyun, en la misma fila que él, se aseguraron de que el líder no hubiera caído en depresión de nuevo.

–Hyung… Quizás no sean las mejores vacaciones… – comenzó Ryeowook.

–A decir verdad… Hasta ahora el vuelo ha sido lo más entretenido que he pasado… Me di cuenta de que aunque nos tomemos vacaciones, sigo siendo el hyung de todos y no voy a dejar de cuidarlos a pesar de todo… Lo mejor de todo es que estoy viajando con ustedes, muchachos. Si me hubiera ido sin alguno de ustedes que me hiciera vigilarlos a tiempo completo, la verdad es que me sentiría vacío. Es por eso que les debo lo mejor de mí para estas dos semanas de vacaciones.

Ryeowook sonrió conmovido, mientras que Kyuhyun apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su líder. De repente se escuchó un ruido desde el fondo del pasillo y Leeteuk volteó a ver el origen del alboroto.

–Ay, no… ¿Cómo se liberó?

–Dijo que tenía que ir al baño – se escuchó decir a Eunhyuk desde su asiento, mientras Leeteuk, esta vez con ayuda de Kyuhyun, iban en camino mientras Ryeowook repasaba mentalmente las disculpas que le iba a dar al personal de cargo y al manager de regreso a casa.

***

Trece días después…

***

Shindong y Siwon esta vez fueron a visitar a Kangin en el cuartel, aprovechando que el día de visitas también era descanso para los elencos de ambas telenovelas.

–Seguramente se va a alegrar cuando nos vea – comentó Shindong.

–Mira, ahí está él – dijo Siwon.

Kangin llegó a la sala de espera con una expresión cansada. Siwon y Shindong se extrañaron por eso.

–¿Estás bien, hyung? – preguntó un preocupado Siwon.

–No. No estoy bien. He intentado escabullirme entre la ropa de la lavandería, traté de hacerme pasar por un personal de limpieza… Incluso accedí a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del capitán de la brigada, pero nada de eso sirvió para poder irme a Italia e impedir que Kyuhyun-ah trate de seducir a Teukie y... – el desfogue de Kangin se vio interrumpido cuando el celular de Shindong recibió una llamada entrante.

–Espera un momento, hyung – contestó – Hola… Ah, Teukie hyung ¿Qué tal todo? Oh, ya regresaste de Italia. Oh, seguro que sí… Siwon-ah y yo estamos ahora visitando a Kangin-ah…

Shindong tapó el micrófono de su celular y se lo pasó a Kangin, el cual lo recibió con cara en blanco.

–Hola, hyung… Sí, el entrenamiento está yendo de maravilla… No, hyung. Por supuesto que confío en ti…

Mientras Kangin seguía hablando por el teléfono como bobo, Siwon se inclinó hacia Shindong.

–Creí que Kyuhyun-ah estaba con Ryeowookie… ¿Por qué querría seducir a Teukie hyung? – susurró Siwon.

–Déjalo. Lleva más de tres meses aquí. Hay que ser comprensivos.

***

Una vez que los miembros de Super Junior se reunieran en el apartamento, los que habían viajado a Italia repartieron los regalos con el resto de sus compañeros. Kibum vio inexpresivo la camiseta de "Mis amigos fueron a Italia y solo me trajeron esta tonta playera", agradeciendo a Donghae por el detalle.

–Cielos… Gracias, hyung. Refleja mi sentir – murmuró el actor, fingiendo muy bien su entusiasmo.

–¿No es genial? Sabía que también te haría gracia, Kibum-ah – dijo el alegre pez.

Siwon había recibido un bobbing head del Papa. Incluso estaba sorprendido de que realmente existieran.

–Está genial, hyung – dijo el caballero con una gran sonrisa.

–Ibamos a comprar uno para Yesung hyung, pero ninguno tenía una cabeza que hiciera justicia – rió Kyuhyun, a lo que el aludido volteó molesto.

–El viaje no te ha quitado lo respondón.

–Oh, no te preocupes, que pensamos en ti también. Mira lo que te compramos, Yesung hyung – dijo Eunhyuk al mostrarle una camiseta que decía "Mis amigos fueron a Italia y me trajeron la camiseta que hace juego con la de mi novio".

–Genial – dijo el mayor genuinamente animado. Kibum entonces consideró que su regalo no era tan malo ahora.

–Y a ti, Shindong hyung, sabemos que querías ir con nosotros de no haber tenido filmación. Por eso te trajimos… – Ryeowook sacó una caja de modelo a escala de la torre de Piza, pero con varias minipizzas congeladas – Tatchaaan! Un modelo de la torre de Pizza ¿No es divertido?

–¡Es como si leyeras de mi diario! – dijo un emocionadísimo Shindong, lloriqueándole a Ryeowook.

–Sabía que la torre de Piza sí tenía pizzas – comentó Donghae.

–Y a ti, Sungmin hyung… – Kyuhyun se dirigió a su compañero de cuarto – Vengo con una nueva confianza renovada entre ambos. Porque durante el tiempo que estuvimos lejos, se me hizo difícil acostumbrarme a tu presencia… Lo cual ya discutí y dejé bien en claro con Wookie, por cierto.

–¿Eso es todo? – reclamó el rosadito.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que te compré tu tonto vino! – sonrió Kyuhyun al darle la botella de Nobile di Montepulciano, para deleite del rosado.

–Espero que no haya pasado nada mientras estuvimos ausentes – dijo Leeteuk.

–A ver. Sungmin hyung logró tener una cita, Yesung y yo media cita en todo lo que va de las dos semanas, Shindong hyung y Siwon hyung lograron fortalecer el contacto y Kangin hyung se está volviendo loco. Más vale que alguien vaya a visitarlo más seguido a la base – enumeró Kibum.

–Además de que Donghae-ah se hizo memorable. Si leen algo en Internet, es publicidad… Solo como recordatorio – agregó Eunhyuk.

–Parece que todos hemos tenido finales felices entonces – declaró Leeteuk.

–Pero Kangin sigue en… – continuó Yesung, pero Leeteuk le cortó en plena oración.

–Sí, todos felices – volvió a hacer énfasis el líder.

Ante las miradas de confusión de los demás, Shindong y Siwon movieron las cabezas en negación. Era obvio que tuvieron otra pelea vía telefónica.

–Esperen. Falta saber si Heechul-hyung también estuvo bien – dijo Ryeowook.

–Descuida. Es Heechul hyung. Dijo que se quedaría unos días más. Seguramente la está pasando bien – afirmó Donghae.

***

–Grandioso ¿Acaso estos trastes no vienen con manuales de hágalo usted mismo? – se quejó Heechul, en medio de la carretera del desierto con Hangeng y un auto alquilado descompuesto.

–Sí, pero dejaste que se fuera volando por la ventana 7 kilómetros atrás – replicó el chino, mientras se hacía cargo de la reparación de la llanta.

–Nos habríamos ahorrado líos si me hubiera ido en Taxi. Claro, ¿Tenías que pasar a recogerme en auto?

–Perdón por tratar de ser considerado.

–Pues ahora considero que esto apesta.

Y así siguieron discutiendo. En ningún momento admitirían que ese había sido el mejor accidente de todos. Por lo menos les garantizaba un día en el que se soportarían y discutirían sin sentido. Ninguno de los dos tampoco admitiría nunca que les encantaba eso.

Fin

Notas Finales: Y este es otro fic de octubre… Aunque es el único que hago en octubre y no toca Halloween. Espero que les haya gustado y divertido :)

NOTA PARA AGREGAR: Puse palabras "ridí-c-u-lo" y "cubí-cu-lo" en la historia, y el script de censura del foro cambia el "cul-o" por "trasero", así que ignoren eso, no vayan a pensar que fue error mío xD. *Arreglado*

**UPDATE 20/10/2012**

Hey. Espero que todas estén bien.

Sí, el Hiatus es enorme, sorry por todos los fanfics que he dejado botados, pero hay una buena razón para eso.

Actualmente estoy trabajando en un doujinshi de esta misma historia. Así es, por fin podrán ver cómo ocurrieron los hechos de este fic en sus manos. Super Junior merece tener un buen doujinshi con buen arte, y qué buen motivo que empezar con uno de los fanfics más vívidos en mi cabeza xD.

Aún está en etapa de desarrollo, pero espero tener mucho apoyo y estén atentas para cuando salga a la venta.


End file.
